


Blind melon Bee

by spitfire402



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Song Lyrics, spitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitfire402/pseuds/spitfire402
Summary: Queen Bee centric fic where she feels down on herself because she doesn't perform as well as she thinks she should.





	Blind melon Bee

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is based on  
> [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qmVn6b7DdpA)  
> [and this](https://vimeo.com/140163807)  
> You can watch them first and let me know how I did or read first and see if you can guess.  
> Let me know

It had been a long battle. The heroes had to work to capture the akuma. It had been one of Jagged Stones roadies that had fallen victim to Hawkmoth and it had taken everything they had to stop him. It had only been made worse when Queen Bee had arrived. She had tripped them up more times than they could count. But it was over. Carapace and Rena had taken the roadie to comfort him. Ladybug and Chat had to exit stage right in a hurry, as both were down to the count before they de-transformed. This left Queen Bee centre stage with the audience that had been under the akuma’s thrall… staring at her.

She looked out over the crowd and drawled “Well? Shouldn’t you be clapping or something?” If it wasn’t for the miraculous magic masking her anyone would have known it was her.  She did a little dance before giving a dramatic curtsey.

It started with one man. It was an irritating laugh. She was astonished, someone was laughing. Then another joined in, soon the whole audience was laughing at her. She knew she had not been perfect, but they were laughing at her. At first she was angry, but it soon washed into disappointment. She wanted to have people love her like they loved Ladybug. She felt as the hot tears started to leak from the corner of her mask. She broke left, ran off the stage and out of the theatre.

She walked the streets, head bowed, lost deep in thought. Of course, she could have flown, but she just couldn’t bring herself even to flutter her wings. Of course, she could de-transform, but she didn’t want to face Pollen just yet. Her kwami was so sweet, she half chuckled at her little joke, but she would be just like Jean always was. You can do it; you just started, it will get better… She wasn’t ready for it yet, she needed to feel sorry for herself for a bit longer. There wasn’t a reason for her feeling bad, after all, she had everything. Right? Everyone loved Chloe. She was the most popular girl in school. If she wanted something she just needed to snap her fingers and it would appear. Now she was a superhero and was destined to be part of “THE TEAM”. She was just not sure she could do it.

The neighbourhood she was in was grubby, stinky and yucky. She would have never come here before, but it almost felt right for her mood. She didn’t know why but she ran a bit, feeling the wind in her hair. She passed empty lots with chain-link fences, ugly old warehouses and other odd places.

She slowed to a jog and came to a halt in front of a man standing with his black dog. Chloe didn’t like dogs, they smelled. But for no reason, she reached down and patted it on the head. She stood smiled at the man did a little dance with a pirouette and scampered off. The man stood there scratching his head in confusion but with a huge grin on his face. Bee Laughed at herself, Chloe would never have done that but Bee could. 

Things had changed so much lately. It was strange thinking back, she had always got busy before it rained she even liked walking in it if it was only a light shower. She liked watchin' the puddles gather rain. Pollen has said she had been destined to be with her, that these things were what bees did.

…oooOOOooo…

 It had been one of those days, she had been walking in the rain with her gold sparkly umbrella to keep her dry. She was in a park when she came across him. The strange little Asian man. His nose dripped as he trudged along, he was soaked and looked miserable. She had initially thought it served him right for not being prepared. Her mind jumped to Jean and Mr. Cuddly. They would want her to be nice. She had promised Adrien as well.

She sighed as she walked over, not saying a word she walked up beside him and started walking the direction he was going, her umbrella big enough to cover the two of them. He didn’t look up at her, but she could tell he stood up a little straighter. They walked through the park and across the street. Suddenly he stopped in front of a quaint little tea shop. “You must come inside,” he had said. She had no idea why but she closed up her umbrella and followed him in. Looking around she found an empty table as he walked to the counter. He joined her at the table carrying a gilded plate with two small Chouquettes. Slowly he placed them in front of her. They had been decorated with tiny gold stars and drips of honey. Chloe loved honey. He smiled at her.

It didn’t take long before a teapot was placed before them with a small jar of honey. She had never seen a teapot like it. It was all glass and in the bottom was a small ball. It looked like some dried up sticks held together with some string. She watched intently as the server poured hot water in over the strange item. Slowly it opened as the water hydrated it, seeming to be like a flower in bloom.

He poured her a cup. Usually she didn’t drink tea, preferring coffee, but she decided but this was too amazing not to try, and after all, he was being so nice to her, even if he was a bit odd. After adding just the right amount of honey she sat back and sipped her tea. She was surprised by how good it was. The smell reminded her of the chrysanthemums that grew on her balcony. She ate the treats as well, they melted in her mouth. The man finished his tea and stood to leave. Smiling, she handed him her umbrella. She knew she would end up wet, but the hotel wasn’t far. He bowed his thanks and left.

She smiled at herself, Adrien would be so proud, she was doing so good being nice. She finished her tea and stood to leave when she noticed a small rectangular box on the table just behind the teapot. It was black with ornate golden Chinese designs decorating the top. She picked it up and hurried after the man. As she stepped out in front of the tea shop, there was not a soul to be seen. In the park he seemed as slow as a turtle, but now he had simply disappeared. She shrugged and put the box in her purse she would take it home and maybe it would hold a clue to its rightful owner.

…oooOOOooo...

Bee strolled along contemplating what it meant to be a hero. As she walked, she came to a bus-stop with a yellow bench. An older man sat on the bench. He wore an old jean jacket with a sheepskin collar and had a cane resting between his legs. She thought he looked sad. She walked over and plopped down beside him.

As she turned to him, she smiled and said, “Hi!”

He turned to her, “um. Hi?”

“So, how are you?”

He looked a bit perplexed. “You know waiting for a bus. Going shopping. All I can say is that my life is pretty plain.”

There was a silence between them when suddenly he turned, and blurted.” It must be exciting to be a superhero.”

She ducked her head as he looked at her with intent eyes. “To be honest, it sucks.”

“Miss. how can that be?”

“I speak my point of view, but it's not sane, It's not sane.” She sighed. “Its just this is not the real me. Since becoming Queen B, I have started to understand that nobody really likes me the real me. I have been trying, but as the real me I just want someone to say to me, oh I'll always be there when you wake. As Queen B, I want to be part of the group.” She shook her head. “You know I'd like to keep my cheeks dry today. Besides I wanted to hear about you.”

“You know miss, that’s what happened. You asked me about me, and then we talked about you. That’s the way it works, you don’t have to be the only one that gives, you can take too. It just has to be a balance. You made my day the minute a real live superhero stopped to say hi. You know?”

Bee sighed and stood. She held his hand for a moment and whispered, “Thank you.”

She ran off down the street, block after block passed. She stopped to watch as a bulldozer smashed an old building. She had no idea why but the image filled her with a feeling of melancholy. Someone's memories used to live there. Things were always changing, and she couldn’t stop it.

She was hungry, wandering the neighborhood she looked for someplace to get something to eat. She found it, it was bright yellow, the windows had bars over them, and above the door was a sign that simply said market. She stepped inside, ignoring the young woman behind the counter she walked to the back of the store. After wandering for a moment, she found what she was looking for. It was a guilty pleasure. As Chloe, she always snuck away when she looked for these so nobody would know. Mini doughnuts drenched in honey, so peasant-like. They were usually hard to find, but places like this often had them.

She was bent down to pick the gooiest package when she heard the door crash shut. She slowly stood up to find two men with shotguns pointed at the girl behind the counter.

The first one growled, “All the money.”

The second, “And all your smokes.”

Bee cleared her throat. The first swung around, “Hands up!” Bee put her hands up. “What the hell is that? You think you are a superhero or something? Crazy kids thinking they are Ladybug and dressing up. Insane! You are gonna get yourself hurt. Now slide your phone over and no funny business.”

B knelt down and slid over her communicator, as the first thief reached down to pick it up she grabbed a container of honey off of the shelf and threw as hard as she could at the other. It smashed off his face exploding as it struck, dousing him in the sticky goodness. Her wings buzzed loudly as she launched at the one that was coming up from the floor. As she reached him, she grabbed the gun, swinging it at the honey guy. She heard the crunch as she connected. As he went down hard, she swung at the other guy,  he took the blow to the head and followed his partner to the floor slumping against the fridge behind him.

B looked up at the clerk, “Sorry about the mess, I can help clean up.”

The shocked clerk blinked, “um. No, I think its ok.” She looked down at the doughnuts in B’s hand and pointed. With a nod said, “Those are on the house!”

B smiled and flipped them in her hand, “Thanks.” She walked out to find a small crowd. She smiled as she looked at them with confusion on their faces and thought to herself. ‘You know I don’t care what they think. I did that because it was the right thing to do, not because I want to be a star. I’m not a star, I’m a hero!’

She did the same dance from the stage earlier in the day and took a curtsy. To her surprise, as she came up an old lady started to clap. Then a young boy. Soon they all were! She flushed bright pink and waved as she ran off.

As she ran her communicator pinged. It was a message from Ladybug. She needed to see her at a nearby park. He heart sank, maybe she had messed it up again. Ladybug was probably mad about the store. Resigned, she couldn’t even eat her sticky sweet doughnuts as she marched to her fate. They were going to tell her the didn’t need her.

As she made her way to the nearby park, she decided that she might as well walk. Though she knew it was only delaying the inevitable.

 The entrance the park had a large wrought iron gate. Strangely there were flowers wrapped around the handle. It was a wreath of chrysanthemums. So odd. She peeked through the gate, the sight on the other side took her breath away. Carapace, Rena, Chat and Ladybug stood in the middle of a green field. There was a picnic laid out in front of them, they waved her over with huge grins. Pushing the gate open she stepped in and glanced around, and besides the heroes, the park was deserted except for a familiar Asian gentleman that sat off to one side. He grinned and waved at her, there was a familiar yellow umbrella leaning next to him. Right then and there she knew that she was part of the team. She had been stewing all afternoon because of her own self-doubts, not theirs. She ran to them smiling so wide she thought her face would break. They all gave her a big hug as they sat to eat

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing a song fic. If you have any suggestions for others let me know in the comments or say hi on tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> <http://sandwormsladybugs.tumblr.com/>


End file.
